This wasn't how it was meant to happen
by GeorgiaW97
Summary: <html><head></head>Post Eclipse: Bella has been cheating on Edward with another Cullen who will it be? What happens when they find out shes pregnant? They run away with each other thats what. Leaving his wife and her fiancé and every thing she knows.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't meant to happen 

Finding out

I said to myself that I wouldn't write more than one story at a time but this just came to me.

**This is set at the end of eclipse.**

B POV

"Pregnant" I said to my self for the hundredth time. Thank god Edward's away hunting I couldn't tell him since when her thinks of me I am still a virgin. God what the hell am I going to do. I'll have to tell the father, but then again, how the hell would I do that for one he's married, but not only that he's a vampire. Vampires cant have kids, what if I tell him and he stay's with his wife then Edward will abandon me when he fines out I cheated. The weddings only a month away.

God I cant handle this I'll tell the father when he gets back from hunting, but make sure know one with supernatural hearing is close.

I got up from my seat on the floor, making sure to pick up the pregnancy test as I went. I wrapped it in toilet role and went outside so I could hide it in the bin. I turned around to see the father of my child.

Before I knew it I was upstairs in my bedroom, being pushed on my bed his lips devouring mine. As he went to take my top of I struggled to say no.

"St…op"

"Why what's wrong a he went to kiss me again." I turned my head to the side, making him kiss my cheek.

"I need to talk," I whispered. "This morning I…I found that I'm late."

"What do you mean by 'late'"

"As in once a month late, … please don't make me say it." My mouth going dry. "Do the math, your clever you are a vampire." I said trying to make a joke of the situation, for my own good.

His expression turned thought full for a second, then like a light switch turned on in his head, his lip's turned into a 'o' shape.

"As in your pregnant?"

q

I nodded my head. Not trusting my voice.

"Are you sure? But how vampires cant have children! Have you been to the doctors to check?"

" I know vampires cant have children and I'm also not sure how, but I have a theory. I haven't been to the doctors because I only just found out" my eyes stung as they started to tear. " I'm scard." As the tears started to fall.

"Hey, now don't cry we'll get through this together, I promise together." Giving me a hug, as I buried my head into his chest and cried.

He stroked my hair to calm me "Shhh we'll run away together leave everyone here, just you and me and are baby bean." I had to giggle at that.

"Baby bean?" I questioned.

"My baby needs a nickname, that's just me." He laughed along with me. " Will you runaway with me then, please just the three together we can be a family."

I nodded my head "yes" my face broke into a smile. "Yes, we'll be a family together."

His face broke into a breath taken smile. " Well pack a bag, write a note to Charlie, one to Edward, just say you cant marry him and you've ran away. I'm going to pack my bag and leave a letter for the family, hurry they will be home soon after hunting." He kissed my for head and was gone.

I went to my desk and got two pieces of paper:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave I couldn't stay here my live is too complicated right now. I had to leave with everything going on about Edward and Jacob. I want you to know that I love you and pleas tell mum that to I love you both always._

_Love _

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_I want you to know I will always love you, in someway but one day you will find someone much better than myself. I have to leave, you and everyone because I cannot live this life, I know that you probably want to go back to the Volturi, but do this one thing for me, live, live for Esme, for everyone of your family._

_And, can you please watch Charlie for so he doesn't do any thing stupid and if you ever see Jacob again pleas tell him he will always be my best friend. Tell Alice she's the best sister/best friend I could ever wish for. Also, tell Esme and Carlisle that they were like second parents to me. Tell every one I will miss them very much._

_Love you_

_Bella _

_P.S I am leaving my engagement ring for you to give to someone you will love more than me._

I ran down the stairs being careful not to trip, and put them both on the table. My bag was packed and was waiting next to the front door.

I was starting to get nervous, where was he, has he changed my mind? What if all he said was just a load of crap and he doesn't want a family with me?

My thoughts were stopped by a nock on the door.

"Coming" I called, I hurried to the door. There he was, all my thought went out the window he did want to start, with his little 'baby bean' and me.

"Hurry I don't know how long it will be until they come home and find us missing." He said while taking my hand and pulling me out to his car idling on the side walk. He help me in not before a short kiss, but it was full with love.

He ran around to his side of the car and slipped in effortlessly. Taking my hand as we speed off.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too Emmett."

**In this storey Emmett has a power it is to block Alice and Jaspers power like that.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. **

EnjoyRPOV

It's been three years since Emmett has left me, and Bella has left Edward. It has had a big impact on all of the family, we don't know why they left or if they even left together, but most of the evidence adds up.

All we had left of them was two letters, one wedding ring and one engagement ring. We have no clue how Alice had missed this, until she told us that Emmett and Bella had missing from her visions, always at the same time.

The family soon split up for two years, Alice and jasper went to Paris; Alice wanted to be in the fashion capital of the world. Carlisle and Esme went to England, moving cities every other month, first they went to London, then to a place called Liverpool, and then to Newcastle, where Esme said it was hard to understand them because of there accents and they spoke really fast. Edward went to sulk in Alaska, with the Denali's. While, I just kept travelling like a nomad.

Right now, though where all living in the same house in a small town in Vancouver.

And to start of our stay Esme wants us to all go shopping at local supermarket, full with revolting food. But we need to blend in, so here we go.

The automatic doors opened for us and nearly everyone stopped to get a look at the family in town. Whispers broke out.

"_That's the new doctors family…"_

"…_Their name is the Cullen's or something like that"_

And it all starts again I thought. Edward cracked a smile.

Ok kids split up and we'll meet up here in half an hour." Esme said with a small smile." And remember get food that look like were going to eat it, right split."

Alice dragged jasper strait to the clothes. "Whipped" both Edward and myself muttered. Alice through us a glare over her shoulder.

Esme and Carlisle set of to the right, which just left Edward and me by our self's.

"Guess you stuck with me then." He said while he started walking the other way to everyone else.

"So… Edward" trying to make conversation. "How's life treating you."

"Its getting better, I can think about her now without felling pain and I hope where ever she is now she's happy. What about you, you ok."

"As if you haven't read my mind" his lips twitched.

"You know I don't really listen to anyone anymore, but I have still heard and it sounds as if you want the same thing."

We turned the corner to go onto the next aisle. But both suddenly stop at the sight. There was two little boys who didn't look older than three, with brown short hair both with the same eyes, they looked like mini Emmett's I thought sadly, they where arguing, whispering to each other.

"Ethan dad said not to leave his side and watch mommy at all times cause he says she's going to drop soon."

"EJ I know but, do you want to get the babies a present for the new babies when there born," his face then turns guilty his bottom lip quivering "I'm lost"

The one whose name was EJ around then started crying " I know mommy was right when she said not to listen to you all the time; because she said you were to much like dad." He said sobbing.

"Hey there little fella's are you lost" I said crouching down to there level, "my names Rosalie and this is Edward" while nodding in Edward's direction. "what's your name's?"

"I'm Ethan and this EJ my twin brother."

" Well then why don't we go find your mommy and daddy, shall we" just as I said this my own family moved around the corner stopping in there tracks as they take in the small little boys.

But just then I heard "Ethan, EJ where the hell are you your mom is having a mental break sown" both of the giggled at hearing this, but I froze Id know that voice anywhere that's the voice I hadn't heard in over three years.

"Daddy" both small boys broke out in to a grin as they both turned and ran it there father's arms and suspicions where correct, the man was in fact Emmett.

He froze when he looked up and saw my family and me frozen in place.

"Emmett?" I Questioned.

**Georgia xoxo**

**Review please with a cherry on top.**


	3. AN Important

Hey

I know I haven't updated in ages and I feel ashamed of this. My laptop had a virus and I lost everything and once it was all better and it was working again it got another one. I didn't have any programs on my laptop and I couldn't write chapters.

But now that I have finally got Microsoft uploaded onto my laptop I can update again wooooooooooooo.

But you can have the option of what story I should finish and update first by going to the poll I set up to vote or by reviewing which one you think.

So what's it going to be?

All The Time I've Been Watching

This wasn't how it was meant to happen

Again I'm sorry about not updating. Once I know which story I will take this down and replace it with a chapter

Georgia

xoxo


End file.
